Miley the Wild!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A special Hannah Montana Western - story. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you're going to enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley the Wild!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart is a young woman of the age of 25 who's a famous bounty hunter. Now she's on her way to Dallas in Texas on her black horse Shadow.**

"Oh, man! How the fuck am I supposed to make money when there's so few criminals around here?" says an angry Miley to herself.

Suddenly a soldier on a horse appears. He's wearing the uniform of a captain in the US Army.

"Miss Stewart, you made me look like a fool in front of my men last time. This time I'm gonna kill you!" says the captain.

"Captain Eduardo Montez! A pleasure to meet ya!" says Miley with a smile.

"Don't make fun of me, Stewart! Everyone knows that we hate each other." says Captain Montez.

"Okey!" says Miley as she draw her big revolver.

"Would you really fire upon a soldier of the US Army, Stewart?" says Captain Montez.

"You're just a loser who care nothing for other people! You're no true soldier of the United States!" says Miley.

Miley fire her revolver and hit Captain Montez in the left shoulder.

"And Miley the Wild goes for victory once more! Oh, yeah!" says Miley.

"Prepare to die!" screams Captain Montez as he draws his sword.

"A worthless perv like you can never kill me!" says Miley as she draw her rapier sword.

Miley and Captain Montez start to fight. Captain Montez is a skilled swordsman, but Miley is better and she disarms him and cut his throat, leaving him to die.

Miley take Captain Montez's sword and continue for Dallas.

Two days later Miley reach Dallas.

"Hi, Miley!" says Jake Ryan, a friend of Miley and fellow bounty hunter.

"Hi, Jake!" says Miley as she give him a hug.

"Hi, sexy one!" says Jake.

Jake and Miley's been having casual sex every now and then for 5 years, but they are not in an actual relationship.

"I understand that you arrested Oliver and his girlfriend." says Jake.

"Yeah, I did! No big deal, really! After a short fight I took 'em down and brought the two losers to Amonshire." says Miley.

"Oh, no! I wanted to do that!" says Jake as he pretend to be angry.

"Too late, Jakey-boy!" says Miley with a sexy smile.

"I guess you're the better bounty hunter then..." says Jake.

"Very true, Jake!" says Miley. "I could teach ya a thing or two!"

"Thanks, but I gotta say 'no' to that, Miley!" says Jake with a smile.

"Whatever..." says Miley as she give Jake a kiss.

"Sure, Miley!" says Jake.

"I hope ya won't miss Captain Montez of Fort Graywille..." says Miley with her sexy voice.

"How so...?" says Jake.

"Because I killed him!" says Miley.

"Nice goin' my hot one!" says Jake as he spin his golden revolver on his finger.

"I gotta go! See ya later, Jakey!" says Miley.

Miley step into the Silver Saber Hotel.

"Mr Johnsen, a room for one!" says Miley to the hotel-owner.

"Ah, Miley of Nashville! I haven't seen ya for over two years. What have you been up to?" says Johnsen.

"Nothing special, really! Catchin' some criminals. Fuckin' some guys. Fighting those freakin' redskins. The regular stuff...!" says Miley.

"I see..." says Johnsen. "A bottle of brandy, perhaps?"

"I've got no money for that since I need to pay ya for the room, sir." says Miley. "And since I'm gonna stay for 3 days I don't..."

"Come on, Miles! Take this bottle!" says Johnsen as he give Miley a bottle of brandy. "It's on the house! Special gift for a special guest!"

"Thanks, dude!" says Miley.

"No problem!" says Johnsen as he give Miley the key to her room.

"See ya later!" says Miley as she walk up to her room.

"Do you know that your friend mr Ryan is in town, Miles?" says Johnsen.

"Yeah! If ya see him send him up to my room! I could use a little fun!" says Miley.

"Sure!" says Johnsen.

"Who the heck was that, Johnsen?" says a man as he walk up to mr Johnsen.

"Oh, that was Miley the Wild, a bounty hunter from Nashville and a friend of mr Jake Ryan. Keep your hands off her if ya don't wanna fight with mr Ryan." says Johnsen.

"Sure! No man around here is stupid enough to mess around with any friend of mr Ryan." says the man.

"Good!" says Johnsen.

3 days later Miley leave Dallas.

"Bye, Jake!" says Miley to Jake as she strap her sword-scabbard and revolver-belt to her horse saddle.

"Bye, Miley! You were damn fun last night!" says Jake.

"I know!" says Miley. "Don't forget me, Jake!"

"Of course not, Miles!" says Jake. "I'm gonna wait for you at my special table at the Inn of the Golden Knife in New York."

"I look forward to it, Jake! See ya!" says Miley as she jump onto her horse and ride away.

"See ya, Miley!" screams Jake as Miley disappear into the sunset.

Five days later Miley jump off her horse at her ranch outside Nashville.

"Home sweet home!" says Miley.

"Welcome home, miss Stewart!" says Annie Thomson who works for Miley and take care of her ranch while she's away.

"Thanks, Annie!" says Miley. "It's nice to be home!"

"Dinner's on the table!" says Annie.

"Nice!" says Miley.

**The End.**


End file.
